


Why the Doctor likes little shops

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor believes most public buildings should have a little shop. But why?..





	Why the Doctor likes little shops

The Doctor and Donna were visiting Wilf in the hospital, as he had broken his ankle, walking up the hill. The Doctor noticed upon entering that there was a small gift shop in this hospital.

 

“Look, they’ve got a little shop. I like a little shop!” he told Donna happily.

 

“Yeah, you told me that before, in the library. And when telling me how you met Martha. What is it with you and little shops?” Donna asked him curiously.

 

“I just..really like them, that’s all,” the Doctor explained casually.

 

“No, there’s more to it than that. Tell me,” Donna requested.

 

“There really isn’t. I just feel they lighten up the atmosphere of creepy hospitals,” the Doctor stated, once again trying to avoid elaborating on the _real_ reason..

 

“What about libraries?” Donna then asked.

 

Not finding a good rationalization, the Doctor resigned to telling her.

 

“Alright. I’ll tell you,” he accepted his fate. They sat down at some tables in a secluded corner of the hospital’s entry hall.

 

“It isn’t the little shop precisely, that I like. It’s what’s usually next to them,” he began.

  
“Which is?” Donna questioned.

 

“Public toilets. And usually, in places _withou_ _t_ a little shop, the toilets are placed somewhere arbitrary, hard to find.” the Doctor explained.

 

“So it makes it easier for you, when you need to _go_?” Donna asked, beginning to understand. The Doctor nodded, and continued.

 

“That’s not the whole story..You see, back when I was at the Academy, where you train to become a proper Time Lord, I was, as I still am, _awkward_ about telling people when I needed to go,” he told her. Donna smiled in recognition.

 

“With one key exception. One cool new thing I experienced at the Academy, were the many shops around Arcadia, all of which were miles away from where I grew up. I found that most of them had bathrooms, and were run by nice people, whom I somehow wasn’t embarrassed asking for help with finding the in-store bathroom, whenever I needed it while shopping. So, I began training my bladder to only be full outside school hours, when I was free to run down to the shops and use the toilets there. This is still the case today, with stores on earth. But only, _little shops_.” the Doctor retold, and explained.

 

“So, you _need_ little shops, so that if you need to go when visiting, you can either find the toilet next to them, or ask someone who works there, no problem?” Donna asked.

 

“Exactly. It’s the one category of strangers I don’t mind divulging my urinary affairs to,” he confirmed with a satisfactory smile.

  
“Well, that’s brilliant. Looks like your little toilet problem, already has a partial solution,” Donna remarked. The Doctor did a small smile and shrugged in agreement.

 

Right before they went up to meet Wilf, the Doctor ran off, over to the little shop. Donna looked on with interest. He looked at a small hallway next to the shop, before asking the bloke in the shop for confirmation.

 

“Excuse me, do you know where the toilets are?” the Doctor asked simply.

 

“Yeah, they’re down that way,” the man informed him, pointing down that very same hallway.

 

“Thank you very much,” the Doctor replied politely, walking down the corridor to the loo. He emerged with a big smile on his face.

 

“Wow, you _really_ don’t mind telling them,” Donna noted.

 

“Not in the slightest!” the Doctor replied casually with pride.

 

The End.


End file.
